As the World Looks On
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: A devastating terrorist attack leaves hundreds dead and several more taken hostage. It is a race against the clock for the team to free them but not everything is as it seems and when a loved one of Riley's is caught in the crossfire how will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I ever get my hands on the idiot who decided cancelling Intelligence was a good idea they had better start running…**

**A/N: There isn't a lot on the show about the specifics of Riley's family so I have taken a few liberties here as well as on any places and names I have used. **

**Be warned I haven't really written anything like this before and it is by no means perfect but I gave it a go. I wasn't going to post it but since I heard the news I figured the more fanfiction the better. Midnight Hour should be updated within the next week or so.**

* * *

"Seriously Gabriel" Riley mumbled in annoyance as he took a long drink from her coffee cup. He sent her a charming smile but didn't make a move to give it back.

"Can't I ever just finish my drink?" she asked, giving him a pointed look.

"Oh come on, it's not like you were drinking it anyway" he replied. He was right of course; it was crappy coffee to begin with and had long since gone luke-warm but he didn't need to know that.

"I was savouring it" she replied, perhaps with a little too much conviction which he naturally picked up on, giving her a knowing look. She raised an eyebrow in question and he rolled his eyes in reply, giving her the same pointed look she had just given him. He was pushing her buttons and while it was mildly irritating she didn't really mind. She would take this over his recklessness any day. The thought crossed her mind that perhaps she liked the attention, or rather his attention but she quickly pushed it back, wondering where it had come from. She must have been quiet for too long because Gabriel was looking at her with a curious and slightly worried expression.

"Do you know why Lillian called us in?" she asked.

He looked slightly taken aback by the abrupt change of topic but to her relief he didn't push, watching her curiously out of the corner of his eye.

"I have a check-up today" he replied in mock-annoyance.

"Then why am I here?" she said in exasperation but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Just think of it as a chance for more of my delightful company" he said and she gave a small laugh, glad to be back to their regular banter and away from her treacherous thoughts.

"In your dreams" she shot back.

"Every night" he said, smirking. She slugged him in the arm and he rubbed the spot, giving her a wounded look even though they both knew he was perfectly fine.

"You're supposed to protect me not hurt me" he said pouting.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I'll manage" She was pleased to note a very slight red tinge to his cheeks. As far as she was aware he never blushed but somehow she had managed to get him to and she savoured the moment although she didn't tease him about it like she knew he would if in the same position. They were both aware of the line between them although as of late (or if she was honest with herself ever since they met) it had been growing increasingly vague. She was broken out of her thoughts when Doctor Cassidy came out of the lab announcing they were ready for Gabriel. He rolled his eyes and made some quip about doctors' offices but she wasn't really paying attention. As he so often did he noticed her silence but didn't comment, giving her the space she had unconsciously asked for.

As Gabriel was wired up, giving the required amount of protest as they did so earning him an eye roll from Cassidy and fist bump from Nelson Riley remained towards the back, staying out of the way and out of Gabriel's line of vision although she could swear she felt his eyes on her a few times. She honestly didn't know why this was bothering her so much and she didn't like not knowing things, especially when it pertained to Gabriel.

"Hey Riley, you ought to try this sometime" He quipped, turning to look at her as Nelson and Cassidy fussed over him much to his chagrin.

"No thanks, I've had more than enough already" she replied. Although her response had been light he caught the undertones and though he didn't know for sure he figured it had something to do with her childhood, a topic that for the most part was off limits. Was that why she seemed so…off today? He wondered.

After he had been thoroughly poked, prodded and tested for just about everything he was free to go. He understood why they had to do it but he didn't like being made a lab rat, it made him feel vulnerable hence the deflection of jokes. Riley, ever the observant one usually picked up on his feelings though how she did it was still a mystery to him but she had yet to say anything and he was starting to worry about her. No matter what her job description said they were partners and he would always worry about her.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, standing in front of her, blocking her access to the car. She gave him a mildly annoyed look but it lacked her usual conviction.

"I'm fine" she mumbled in reply. He knew it was a lie; the more time he spent with her today the quieter and more withdrawn she became.

"Bullshit" he said and her eyes widened in surprise at his bluntness. But how could she explain anything when she didn't understand it herself? She needed space; she had convinced herself that if she just distanced herself a little everything would go back to normal. She caught his eyes, hoping he would understand and reluctantly he stepped aside letting her pass. She let out a quiet breath as she got in the car, willing her mind to go blank.

It was late that night when he knocked on her door. Even though she feigned surprise when she opened it she wasn't really after all this was Gabriel, of course he wasn't going to let it go. Resigning herself to the fact that she was going to have to tell him something she resolved that it would have to be the truth, he would know if she lied. But she wasn't quite ready to have this conversation just yet; she had barely been ready when she had finally deciphered her thoughts to begin with.

"Riley" he murmured quietly, meeting her eyes. The look of concern on his face almost undid her and she could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes and threatening to spill but she held them back. How could she explain any of this to him? He sensed her hesitation and gently rubbed her arm. Comfort was what she needed at the moment, they had been in sync for so long now yet he had never seen this side of her and it was unnerving. She had always been so calm and confident, taking down anything that got in her way this was completely different.

"I just….I don't" she trailed off and he pulled her into his arms gently. Despite her best efforts the tears had started to fall and she buried her face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It helped to calm her although it didn't get better like she had been hoping it would. This was nice though and she hadn't realised it but this was exactly what she had needed all day.

"What is it?" he asked gently, his breath warm against the top of her head.

"I don't know how to explain it exactly. It's just this…feeling I woke up with this morning. Something bad is going to happen I don't know how I know that… I just do" she said, making no move to let go of him. His hold tightened on her as he replied "its ok I'm here and nothing is going to happen to me. No-one could possibly get past you anyway." He had been hoping to get a laugh out of her and to his relief it worked. "Trust your instincts" She had good instincts and although he hated to admit it he knew the feeling, knew it the moment Amelia told him she had to work. It sent a jolt of anxiety through him and he was glad she was here, in his arms.

"Nothing is going to happen" he said, hoping for her sake it was true. "Now how about a beer since I came all the way over here." The mood lightened significantly as they separated and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I invited you here" she replied, pulling two out the fridge and handing one to him, wiping her eyes. They leant against the bench comfortably sipping the amber liquid.

"At least you get to finish your drink now" Gabriel said, earning him another eye roll.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response" she replied, shaking her head. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and he was glad to see her feeling better. He would be extra careful for the next few days, from what he had seen her instincts usually turned out to be right.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel and Riley arrived at work the next day to be greeted by the sight of Nelson and Jameson arguing like little girls over something that was undoubtedly geeky.

"You're wrong" Nelson said and Jameson shook his head, replying "Anyone can see that I am right, they are so much better."

Gabriel leaned in and whispered "so how long before Lillian walks in and catches them?" His breath was hot against Riley's ear, something that would have sent a shiver down her spine any other time but that nagging feeling that something was wrong had only increased, despite Gabriel's assurances. It helped to have him near her reminding her that he was still there and nothing had happened.

As if some power of suggestion had occurred on cue Lillian's heels could be heard clicking their way into Sea Dock. Nelson and Jameson jumped apart, clearing their throats and muttering something that sounded a lot like 'this isn't over yet' much to Gabriel's amusement. He nudged Riley's shoulder, sending her an amused grin. She had been too caught up in her own thoughts to notice the exchange that had taken place and she merely nodded in reply, willing herself to focus. That was one of the most important thing they taught at the Secret Service: to lose focus is to kill the client.

"Eyes up front" Lillian said although it was unnecessary, the moment the screens changed everyone was looking. The room fell silent as they all watched the images on the screen in shocked horror. Gasps were let out around the room as the video played; showing what once had been a regular day spent shopping in a mall turning into a massacre as masked men with machine guns appeared from all the entrances and opened fine. Bodies fell and despite the silence of the tape the screams could be imagined as families frantically ran towards each other, others ducking for cover behind anything they could.

"Oh my God" Cassidy mumbled. Some of the less seasoned agents had excused themselves; others had unshed tears in their eyes.

"This is possibly one of the saddest days in American history. What you are seeing is security camera footage of a terrorist attach at Applegate shopping centre, Oklahoma" Lillian began, her voice steady, a hint of sadness behind her words. It helped to focus the agents as attention turned towards her.

"The death count is currently unknown although it is expected to be within the thousands. There are over five hundred people hostage including Senator Mark Smith and his family. Who these terrorists are is unknown and they have since shot down the security cameras. Our job is to get eyes and ears inside the building as well as liaise with the FBI, who are waiting for the medics to clear the survivors who managed to escape. We need to know who these people are, what they want and how the hell something like this happened. I know it's hard but we all need to stay focused: these people need us now" There were mummers of agreement around the crowd as they looked to Lillian for direction.

"Can you all do that?" she asked, her eyes traveling around the room as everyone nodded in agreement. Hey eyes landed on Riley, turning from clam to worried in an instant. Riley's face was completely pale, almost white and tears were running down her cheeks as she stared fixatedly at a point in the images on screen. Gabriel noticed just in time to catch her as she fell to the floor.

"What happened" Lillian demanded.

"Shit" Dr Cassidy mumbled as he rushed towards them. "She's in shock"

"Riley what happened" Gabriel mumbled, holding her in his arms ignoring everyone around them.

She only muttered a single word in reply but it sent chills down everyone's spine.

"Mom"

A shockwave shot through the room once again as it fell silent. There was little that could shock Lillian but as she watched Riley she felt a pang deep inside her heart, knowing her reaction would have been exactly the same if it had been her daughter on the monitor. Gentler than anyone could have expected she crouched beside the pair, speaking in hushed tones.

"It's ok Riley we will get them out and these people are going to pay for what they have done. Nothing is going to happen to her, I promise you"

"Lillian" Gabriel interrupted a grim expression on his face. He had gone over the final few moments of the security camera footage using the chip and facial recognition combined with a photo from Riley's file to identify Kathryn Neil.

"Her Mother isn't one of the hostages, she's a victim" His words were like knives as every eye in the room turned to Riley, who had burrowed into Gabriel with a sympathetic look.

They were already too late.


	3. Chapter 3

"I gave her a mild sedative and Gabriel's with her now" Cassidy said, quietly shutting the lab door as he updated Lillian.

"She should be ok once the shock wears off. You know she is going to want to hunt down those responsible"

"I know" Lillian said, sighing.

"What are you going to do?" he asked hesitantly.

"Let her" She said, shrugging. A hint of worry still remained in her voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He could only imagine how Riley felt and if it had been Nelson he would want to do everything he could to bring those responsible to justice but it was risky to say the least.

"Is there any other choice?"

He mulled it over a moment before replying "No. It's the right decision"

"I hope so"

* * *

Gabriel and Riley sat across from one another on the plane and he couldn't take his eyes off her. They were due to land in Oklahoma in just under half an hour where they were to meet with the FBI. She hadn't said much since the sedative wore off and although that was to be expected given the circumstances this was Riley: any time she was quiet for too long was not a good sign. He had half expected her to hunt down those responsible until justice prevailed yet even though she had agreed to come and help she had been oddly silent in the matter. He wondered if her mother's death had fully sunk in yet or if perhaps she couldn't get past that. She was such a confident person though, so determined and brave an emotional breakdown was just so unlike her and he was well past the point of worry.

"Riley" he murmured and her eyes slowly rose to meet his, telling him all he needed to know in a single look.

"It's not your fault" he said gently, holding her eyes trying to convey the seriousness of the statement.

"There is nothing you could have done"

"I knew something was wrong, I should have stopped it" she said quietly. He had been expecting her to yell or argue with him and her quiet spoke volumes. Anyone who didn't know her would just contribute it to her loss but to Gabriel it meant so much more. It almost broke his heart that not only did she completely blame herself, she had given up. In that moment she seemed so vulnerable, just a little girl who had lost her mother and he wanted nothing more than to take all her pain away and make everything Ok again. There was nothing he could do now but damn if he wasn't going to hunt down every last person responsible until justice had been served. Justice and vengeance were two different things and he was no longer sure on which side he sat but either way they were not going to get away with it.

The plane touched down and true to their word there was an FBI agent and vehicle waiting for them on the tarmac. The man was well above thirty and stood straight as an arrow, dark suit and sunglasses the complete definition of stereotypical FBI Agent. Any other time Gabriel would have made some sort of joke about him and even though he didn't say it he filed it away for a later time should the opportunity ever arise. They were updated, not that it made much of a difference considering the situation hadn't changed.

"Any demands?" Lillian asked and the agent (Kevin Thomas as they found out).

"None so far" he replied, his voice deep and grouchy. In an instant Gabriel pulled up the man's file using the chip. It was reasonably bland and basic, a couple of promotions and high profile cases but nothing that stood out. He had been on desk work for a while and though it wasn't uncommon for agents to be pulled off desk duty during an emergency he was quite inexperienced in the area of hostage situations.

They followed him to the car, Lillian taking shotgun, himself and Riley (who had remained quiet throughout the exchange) in the back. As they drove away she gazed out the window and he wondered if she was thinking about her mother.

"She's a quiet one" Kevin commented, noticing Riley for the first time. Gabriel glared daggers at the man in reply, his blood boiling. Lillian shot him a look and his glare lessened slightly though the menacing look on his face remained. She knew that was a good as she would ever get from Gabriel so she let him be although she was surprised that he hadn't dug up something from the man's past and made a comment.

"She…" Lillian hesitated, wondering if the FBI really needed to know. In the end she decided it was Riley's business (and it would likely get her kicked out if they ever knew just how personal this was). "She's just having a bit of a rough time."

"We all are but none of us are sulking in the corner" he replied. Lillian glared at Gabriel, fully aware that he would likely try to hurt the man.

"We're all different" she replied sincerely. She would never put an agent down for becoming emotional over something like this: they were all human and everyone handles things differently. She did have to admit that this wasn't like Riley and she was grateful that Gabriel had been keeping an eye on her. The two of them were close (something she had long since learned to accept as they made a perfect team) if something was wrong he would know.

"Well aren't you the diplomatic one" Kevin said and Lillian seriously considered letting Gabriel throw the punch she knew he wanted to. She had been in far more frustrating situations and her composure remained, her respect for the man evaporating along with her opinion of him.

"Excuse me?" she replied and wisely he didn't reply and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Next time Lillian was definitely not letting him drive or anywhere near Riley for that matter. If the situations had been reversed she could imagine the look on Riley's face as she threatened the man and it helped to lift her mood slightly. Riley reminded her of herself at a younger age and she liked having her around. She had a bright future ahead of her and she was determined not to let anyone take that away, not while she was around.

"Jackass" Gabriel mumbled and she couldn't have agreed more.

They had to show identification at multiple points along the highway that lead to the mall. Several road blocks had been set up throughout Oklahoma and airports were on alert. The amount of personal increased as they approached the edge of the 500m exclusion zone. Lillian identified several different agencies that had personal on site but had failed to notify her, no surprise there. They exited the vehicle and were introduced to several high ranking personal that were clearly competing for top position within the case at hand, something that while Lillian knew was a big part of politics it still grated at her nerves, especially when lives were in danger.

"Gentleman" she said as an argument began to break out between the men.

"Frankly I don't care for your immaturity on this matter. The FBI are on point and given the fact that they have both the experience and manpower to control the situation it is a good call. I, along with clockwork am here to assist them. If you have a problem with that now is the time to say so" she studied each of their faces and as reluctant as they all were they nodded their acceptance.

"Good now if you don't mind were here to see the deputy director, who I am told is on scene and in charge here" she didn't wait for an answer as she walked past them, flanked by Riley and Gabriel.

"Nice" Gabriel said once they were out of earshot. She sent him a small smile of acknowledgement, glancing briefly at Riley as they were greeted by yet another suit.

"You're here to see Deputy Director Skinner?" She nodded and they were led past several armed guards into an office tower directly across the road from Applegate. It had been evacuated and turned into make-shift headquarters. While it wasn't the most inconspicuous place it had a great vantage point and Lillian was willing to bet there were at least three snipers on the roof. Skinner had always resembled a weasel and he hadn't changed much Lillian noticed as they were led into one of the offices where he was seated behind the desk. She wasn't fond of him but she couldn't deny that he had done some great work.

"Sir" she said, shaking the offered hand while holding her breath. He was a heavy smoker and the foul odour followed him everywhere. Gabriel nodded in greeting while Riley hung back, still silent. Lillian caught Gabriel's eyes, looking at Riley and sending him a questioning look. He nodded his head but his eyes held a worried look and she couldn't deny that she felt the same.

"Any progress?" she asked once they were settled.

"None so far" he replied and she was grateful for his bluntness, it was somewhat refreshing not to have him skirting around the details.

"We are co-ordinating with Homeland Security and the CIA but so far there has been no chatter."

"Are there any leads as to who these people are?" she asked.

"No and that's why you're here. I need anything you can find both on the security camera footage and the identity of the terrorists. If you could get us eyes inside the building that would save everyone a lot of trouble. You will of course have access to anything you need" The whole conversation was just a formality but it gave Lillian the opportunity to gain a better understanding of the situation.

"I'll do everything I can" she replied, shaking his hand again as a sign of mutual respect before they left.


	4. Chapter 4

They had been shown to a conference room which was to become their make-shift base and while Lillian established contact with Sea-Dock Gabriel cyber rendered the footage. He walked through, looked at it from different angles but the terrorists were wearing balaclavas and beyond their gender and height nothing else was identifiable. Bodies lay strewn on the ground and he spared a moment to acknowledge the lives that had been lost. Gazing around he caught sight of Riley's mother and he sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could do for her yet he felt a longing to reach out one last time.

"Anything?" Lillian asked abruptly breaking him out of the render.

"How could this happen?" he asked. She recognised the look of grief on his face, similar to when he lost Amelia. That was the only thing that was going to push them to get these guys: their empathy for the victims. It was the one thing that differentiated them from the killers and in the end it would be their triumph.

"We need to stay focused and do everything we can to ensure it doesn't happen again" she replied, her voice strong and re-assuring. Gabriel nodded in reply but out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Riley curled up in the corner, staring out the window at the building. She looked lost and he wondered how to bring her back. She had fallen apart emotionally and wasn't coping. He wondered if she was thinking of her mother or the trauma of her past.

"How could this happen?" he said again, his gaze still on Riley.

"She's strong" Lillian replied, her voice lacking her previous conviction. She was just as worried, even though Riley was one of the strongest people she knew the trauma of her past combined with her loss seemed to be overwhelming her and she didn't know how to help.

"She'll be ok" She didn't believe her own words but saying it aloud seemed to help and Gabriel visibly relaxed, some of the worry draining out of him.

"Your right, she's a fighter. Maybe she just needs to process this" he replied. Even to his own ears the words sounded forced but if Lillian noticed she made no comment and he was oddly relieved.

"Right now we need to focus on getting those hostages out" Gabriel reluctantly agreed casting one last glance in Riley's direction. He saw a look briefly cross her face, something he couldn't quite distinguish but knowing his partner he knew there was more going on than what they were seeing. They just needed to find a way to get through to her and pull her out.

The computer screens in front of them blinked and Nelson appeared, looking slightly less put together than usual. "Any updates?" he asked, his gaze travelling around what was visible of the office space from the webcam. He caught sight of Riley, a look of sympathy crossing his features.

"She looks….like she's not here" he mumbled.

"She's having a hard time" Gabriel replied honestly, sighing as he cast a glance in her direction. She didn't move and he doubted she realised they were talking about her.

"She going to be ok?" Jameson asked, his face appearing on the screen behind Nelson.

"She will be" Lillian said with maybe a little more conviction than was strictly necessary. Gabriel no longer looked convinced and she trusted his instincts but as much as she cared for Riley, they all did there were more lives at stake and they needed to focus. The fallout would come later.

"Nothing new has come up. Anything on your end?" she asked. Nelson shook his head dejectedly. Some fumbling could be heard and Nelson was nudged aside, Dr Cassidy's face filling the screen. He looked rumpled, a worried look appearing on his face when he caught sight of Riley. Before Lillian could interject he asked "How is she?"

Realising that the vague answers she had been giving them were not cutting it she replied truthfully "I don't know."

"Have you tried talking to her?" he asked and Lillian nodded.

"She didn't reply?" she nodded in affirmation again and Cassidy sighed.

"Look I know how important these hostages are and this may not be my place but Riley could be our best hope right now"

"How so?" She gave him a curious look.

"It may not look like it now but her focus is on the people that did this and I can guarantee you that she will do everything she can. The question isn't whether she will act it's at what point will her actions go too far. Keep a close eye on her Lillian, she needs us right now."

"Indeed she does"

* * *

With no new information or leads available it had become a waiting game. There had been no demands and the FBI was getting anxious, the overwhelming amount of swat personal beginning to look increasingly trigger-happy. The situation was tense to say the least and it only took a single person losing their cool for the situation to escalate. Blame had begun to fall: first the NSA, then CIA before landing directly on Homeland Security. The truth was that no matter what they did the system would never be perfect however heads would fall, as was the nature of the job. Most people had begun to cover their tracks and they were operating as if the whole world was watching and it was. There were more lives effected than any of them would have thought possible.

"Riley" Gabriel mumbled, kneeling down in front of her. She still hadn't moved from her spot by the window.

"Talk to me?" he asked, keeping his voice gentle and calm. She gave no indication she even heard him. It wasn't until he gently tapped her arm that her eyes met his although she still looked distant.

"Please Riley" he was getting desperate and it came out sounding dangerously close to pleading. It did the trick though and her attention focused on him. Her gaze was heavy and intense, he felt like she was staring into his soul.

"What can I do?" he asked, struggling to get the words out though he could not fully understand why. Her shoulders shrugged in the barest of movements.

"Tell me what you feel" he said gently.

"Like my heart just shattered into a million pieces" her voice was hoarse and he struggled to hear her. His gaze locked with hers and her muscles began to shake. He could sense the tears coming and did his best to comfort her, eventually wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him as the sobs took over her entire body. She shook violently in his arms and it broke his heart. He whispered comforting words in her ear and rocked them gently.

"It will be ok; everything is going to be ok" he whispered.

Eventually her sobs subsided but Gabriel made no move to let go of her. They stayed that way for a while taking comfort in one another.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know Lillian, it's like they don't exist" Nelson replied, frustrated. After hours of meticulous work they had failed to find out a single thing about the terrorists.

"How is that possible? Everyone must have a trace somewhere"

"We made Gabriel disappear" Jameson pointed out.

"But people still know, someone somewhere knows" Lillian said, sensing an argument building between the two.

"The question is how do we find that person?" Nelson replied.

"We might not have to" Gabriel said, striding into the room. His energy encouraged the others and the frustration that had been mounting quickly dissipated.

"Riley and I found something"

"She did?" Lillian asked. Gabriel read between the lines and replied "Yeah. She…uh broke down but now she's talking again, at least to me. She doesn't seem to like Agent Thomas much" Lillian chuckled while Jameson and Nelson looked confused. Dr Cassidy pushed past the two and his face took up the majority of the screen, concern evident on his face.

"Is she herself?" he asked and Gabriel shook his head. The doctor nodded in understanding.

"You said you had something?' Lillian asked, bringing them back to the case at hand.

"It might be nothing" he replied, "But we found a working cell phone in the building."

"Working, how is that possible? The signal is still jammed" Nelson mumbled. There had been no contact within the building since the initial attack and they had come to the conclusion that someone was jamming the signal and they had been unable to find the source.

"Guess who it belongs to?" Gabriel said a hint of pride in his voice and Lillian was willing to bet that Riley somehow had a hand in this.

"Don't keep us in suspense" Shenendoah said sarcastically.

"Senator Mark Smith"

"What?"

"No way"

"Get out"

"Get me everything you can on him" Lillian said. They finally had a solid lead and she fully intended to see it through, for Riley and everyone else.

The information came through within a couple of minutes but it was a tedious task to sort through it all even with the amount of manpower they had. Never the less agents worked diligently, combing over every word with a fine tooth comb looking for the smallest of anomalies.

"They will find something" Gabriel said to Riley a little while later. She had been staring out the window again but this time when Gabriel spoke she responded.

"Yes" she didn't sound convinced and he didn't push it. If this whole thing was somehow concocted by the Senator then he would have covered his tracks. There were several holes in that theory, the first being why? Why kill all those people? The next option was that the signal was a plant. Or the terrorists were trying to throw them off. There was no evidence to support either theory and he doubted there was much to find. Whoever planned this had been doing so for a long time and knew the inside workings…Gabriel's thoughts trailed off.

"We have a mole" he said and Riley looked at him in surprise.

"No, think about it. Whoever these people are they managed to pull this off without anyone knowing about it and in order to do so"

"They had to know how to hide" she finished for him. He was pleased to note the spark in her eye and they quickly relayed the information to Lillian.

"If your right we have no way of knowing what agency they come from. Keep this to yourselves for now, meanwhile I'll get Nelson and Jameson on it" she informed them after hearing this. "I'll see what I can find out from my end. My main concern now is the hostages, why keep people alive if you're not going to demand anything?"

"Maybe that's what the signal is for?" Gabriel suggested but he didn't sound convinced. Something else was going on here.

"Unless they have demanded something we don't know about?" Riley suggested and the two looked at her in surprise. She still looked lost but Lillian could see parts of her slowly returning.

"That's actually the best theory so far" Lillian replied, a hint of pride evident in her voice but the compliment was lost on Riley.

"What now?" Gabriel asked. "We have no way of knowing who we can trust"

"Yes but we have something they don't" she replied, a plan beginning to take shape in her head. Gabriel gave her a curious look.

"You haven't told anyone about the signal have you?" His eyes lit up when he caught onto her trail of thought.

"Whoever concealed it obviously does not know about clockwork but had to have high enough clearance to know the protocols. That narrows it down significantly and add to that a connection to the Senator."

"No hits" Gabriel replied.

"So the connection must be a plant. Whoever orchestrated this had to know the senator was going to be there and they needed access to his phone"

"Still nothing" Gabriel said, shaking his head.

"Who doesn't care?" Riley asked and the two gave her a curious look.

"Whoever did this doesn't care how many people die" she explained.

"Or the payout is worth the cost" Gabriel added on.

"Which brings us back to the Senator. But what could he possibly gain from this?" Lillian replied. "Let's think about this for a moment. What could someone gain from this?"

"Heroism, cover for a target, money?" he suggested but Lillian shook her head, replying "there are other ways to go about that. There must be something more specific."

"Panic" Riley said. "That's what all terrorists want. And an attack on the mall, the first thing that happens is security is increased, people get scared. If it happened here at a target as unlikely as this people don't want to go out anymore."

"They would want to feel safe and who could provide that?" Gabriel replied.

"Defence contractor?" Lillian asked but they shook their heads. "No, it must be someone closer to home. Who has the most to gain from something like this?"

"A presidential candidate" Riley replied.

"And guess who is rumoured to run for president next term?" Gabriel said unnecessarily.

"Which agency has the most to gain?" Lillian asked.

"He has a five million dollar bill lined up for the DOD" Gabriel said.

"Five million dollars and thousands of lives" Lillian shook her head is disgust.

"But it wouldn't just be the money, think of the publicity and blame" he replied.

"Something doesn't fit though" Riley said, "the Senator's family is in there. Would he really put them at risk?"

"Unless he doesn't know that this is meant for him" Gabriel replied.

"Shit" Riley mumbled and before either of them could stop her she bolted out of the room. Lillian inclined her head in the direction she had gone and Gabriel nodded, running in the direction of her footsteps moments later.


	6. Chapter 6

"Riley, what are you doing?" he hissed as quietly as he could. He had his weapon out as he covered her back. Gabriel had finally caught up to her at the corner of the shopping centre after she had snuck through the perimeter.

"If we are right then no-one is going to walk out of that building alive. I can't let that happen" she replied, her voice firm.

"And if you get killed?" he replied incredulously.

"That's the risk I have to take" she said with conviction and he knew there was no changing her mind. He silently cursed her for being so damn stubborn.

"Then I'm going with you" he replied, holding up a hand when she opened her mouth.

"We are partners Riley and partners have each other's backs"

"It's my job to protect you Gabriel; I can't let you do this"

"And I can't let you die knowing I didn't do everything in my power to stop it. If it wasn't for the people in there I wouldn't let you go at all so either you let me come or we turn back now"

"Then I'd be condemning us both" she replied, the fire gone from her voice.

"That's the risk we have to take" She knew he was right and deep down she felt better with him by her side, there was no-one else she trusted more to have her back.

"Then I guess we're going then"

They silently made their way around the grounds, gently trying all the side doors until they came to one with an electronic lock.

"Clockwork saves the day" Riley mumbled as Gabriel quickly hacked it with the aid of the chip. Obviously they had not been expecting anyone he thought as they were met by a dark corridor.

"This is the after-hours door security use" He whispered to Riley, who nodded in acknowledgement. Using the chip he was able to lead them through a few stores as they circled around to the food court, which was the last known location of the hostages. He had been trying not to look at the bodies but he couldn't help but cast a glance in the direction of Riley's mother and out of the corner of his eye he saw her do the same.

"Riley" he mumbled and he saw her swallow. He rested a hand on her shoulder gently, giving her a moment to compose herself.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Don't be, your only human"

They continued on, sticking to the perimeter and keeping out of sight as much as possible. Since there was not a living soul in the food court bar themselves he used the map to find the next most likely location: a private office area tucked in the very corner.

"Do you think we're too late?" she asked and he shook his head.

"We have to believe they are still alive" she caught the undertones in his voice and cast a glance backwards but his eyes were hard and she knew this was just as difficult for him as it was for her. Sure, they had faced a lot over the years but the fact that they were still fazed by death is what differentiated them from the killers. Gabriel knew they had the right place when they peaked around the corner to find two of the perpetrators guarding the entrance.

"One way in, one way out. How do you want to play this?" he whispered.

"We can't just go in there guns blazing, there has to be an alternative" she whispered back. They were both tense and for a moment he toyed with the idea of just going back but quickly dismissed the thought.

"Air vents" he said suddenly and Riley looked up to find there was one right above them large enough for her to fit through. Despite the situation she gave him her signature 'seriously' look which he sarcastically returned. Sighing she holstered her weapon and gestured for him to give her a hand up. She opened the vent as quietly as possible and pulled herself through the narrow opening. She looked down and Gabriel gave her a thumbs up. His eyes held hers for a moment and they shared a silent communication before she disappeared down the narrow shaft.

Riley was tense as she carefully made her way slowly along the dark tunnel. The only reason this would even work is because the centre was an older one and had not been updated in some time, evident by the build up of dirt. Gabriel had given her very specific directions which she followed to the letter. The image of her mother's body was burned into her brain and she wished there was some other way she could remember her. Despite their less than ideal relationship she loved her mother and blamed herself for what happened. Gabriel's earlier words echoed through her mind: _think of all the other mothers in there right now_. She forced herself to focus and pushed forwards, the light from the opening becoming visible moments later. The plan was for her to recon the area and report back so they could bring in more manpower and a proper strategy but what she heard next shocked her to the bone.

"It's time"

A scream echoed through the room as a little girl was grabbed from the arms of her mother by one of the men and held at gunpoint. The Senator was on his knees in front of the man begging for her to be spared but the man shook his head, a dark glint in his eyes. In that moment nothing mattered to Riley more than that little girls life and in a split second decision she busted through the vent, shocking the men just long enough for her to put a bullet in the man's brain.

Gabriel heard the gunfire and without a second thought he bolted around the corner, shooting the first man who had been guarding the door. The glass walls of the office had shattered and he used it to his advantage, allowing him to get off a clean shot on one of the men, who had his gun trained on the desk that Riley had taken refuge behind. The Senator was down, presumably dead as were several other hostages but the rest had run out of the room. It was then that Gabriel caught her eyes, noticing the look in them. He nodded slightly from his position across the room, half hidden by a metal cabinet. Only one terrorist remained but he had taken up position in the opposite corner behind another metal cabinet, blocking their exit. They would fire at him just as he took cover and then he would return fire, like some kind of sick choreographed routine.

When he next looked over at Riley she gave an almost indiscernible nod and before Gabriel could realise exactly what it meant she exposed herself just enough for the man to get a solid hit, thankfully only in her shoulder, distracting him for the barest of moments but it was enough for Gabriel to make a hit of his own, square in the man's chest. The shot rang out and only their ragged breathing could be heard in the defining silence.

"You ok?" Gabriel asked, tearing off a strip of his shirt and gently but firmly pressing it against Riley's bleeding shoulder. She hissed slightly but nodded. Suddenly a pair of small arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind, a mess of chestnut hair barely visible over her shoulder.

"You Ok sweetie?" Riley asked and she heard a mumbled yes in response, the girls hold tightening ever so slightly.

"Come here" she mumbled and the girl extracted herself, burrowing into the offered arm moments later. Gabriel watched the tender moment unfolding in front of him, a genuine smile gracing his lips. This is what made the job worth every second. A couple of moments later synchronised footsteps could be heard making their way towards them.

"You're late"


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were filled with debriefs and meetings, some to congratulate Cybercom and others to chew them out, depending on the agency. The mole was still at large but Lillian had a team working on it. What Gabriel and Riley had done was extremely reckless but had they not been there everyone it that room would have died and Lillian was willing to acknowledge that it was the right decision and she could honestly say that she would have done exactly the same thing. It was good work though she doubted the praise meant much to Riley. She hadn't been very responsive and Lillian doubted she even realised what was going on around her. Though her mood was dark Gabriel had managed to talk to her a few times, never letting her get worse. She figured with time to grieve and some encouragement from him she would find a way to be OK again.

"Lillian" Dr Cassidy mumbled, knocking on her office door quietly. Her assistant had gone home an hour earlier and she wasn't far away either. One look in the older man's eyes was all it took for her to realise just how worried about Riley he was. She acknowledged him with a slight nod of her head, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"She'll be ok" Lillian said, not giving him a chance to speak. His shoulders seemed to relax a bit.

"She just needs a break, we all do" he nodded in agreement.

"That's not the only thing I came here to ask Lillian" he said. She nodded at him to continue and he took a deep breath, replying "Gabriel and Riley are close, closer than any other agents here. She needs him right now"

"What is your point?" she said bluntly.

"I am warning you now splitting the two of them up would be a very bad idea" His eyes held an air of warning and she knew that he had thought long and hard about this.

"I don't follow"

"If they ever cross that line you need to leave them be" she sighed, shaking her head.

"Romantic relationships between co-workers are forbidden, it's out of my hands"

"Only if you let it" He spoke out of sincerity for his colleagues. Their relationship was changing, he could see it. The trust between the two of them was something he had never encountered before and doubted he would see again. It would be such a shame for that connection to be broken because of a few policies from the higher-ups who probably never left their office.

"I don't know if I can"

"Please, I am asking you this as a personal favour" He held her eyes for a few moments and she nodded.

"Thank-you" he said as he got up and left.

"Night Lillian"

"Night" she let out the breath she had been holding. She didn't know whether she would be able to keep her promise but she would try, which is what she had really been promising.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's time" Riley looked up as Gabriel stood in front of her. Ordinarily she would have been distracted by the suit he wore but today she spared him barely a glance. The dress she wore felt foreign, the fabric starched and uncomfortable. She shivered and he draped his coat over her shoulders in a gesture of chivalry which she acknowledged with a slight nod of her head in thanks.

"Come on" he murmured, gently nudging her forwards with his hand on the small of her back. Today was the memorial for the victims and he was worried about how she would handle it. The funeral was next week and though she didn't say much he understood that seeing her family again worried her.

She was silent as they descended the steps of her building. He held the car door open for her, something that would usually earn him a glare but she didn't appear to notice.

"It's going to be ok" he said once they were seated and on their way.

"Is it?" Her voice was small, almost childlike and it sent a pang of sympathy through his heart. He knew his pity would not be welcomed and he did his best to not let it show.

"Riley, you're grieving. This isn't something that ever leaves you but it does get better as time goes on"

She sighed and gazed out the window. To anyone else she appeared as if she was lost in thought but Gabriel knew better and gently squeezed her knee in a gesture of comfort.

The rest of the drive was silent as was the plane ride. The memorial was to be held at the shopping centre. The clean-up was finished and repairs had begun but to Riley it would forever look the same, the image of bodies piled up burned into her mind. She was vaguely aware that Lillian was there as were a few other members of Cyber Com but the only person she really noticed was Gabriel. Ever since her mother's death there had been a gaping hole inside of her. They hadn't been the closest of people and she regretted that. It was hard not to blame herself for what happened, she knew something was wrong but just assumed it had to do with Gabriel, a mistake that may have cost her mother's life. As if reading her thoughts his grip on her arm tightened slightly, not enough to be uncomfortable (she would have decked him if it was) but just enough to break her out of her thoughts. He gave her a reassuring smile which she tried to return but it came out more like a grimace and she was grateful when he remained silent.

It was standing room only inside, wall to wall of people. A make-shift stage had been set up opposite the food court equipped with what seemed to be far too much sound equipment. Riley and Gabriel found a place to stand on the edge of the room where the stage was visible. Lillian was up the front as she had been asked to give a speech on behalf of Cyber Com. Nelson, Cassidy and Jameson were somewhere in the room but he couldn't see them. There was less than ten minutes until it was scheduled to start and the reporters were all lined up at the front. Gabriel wondered why they hadn't placed the families there but in the end it came down to politics. Riley looked like she was close to tears and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively and she instinctively leaned into his side.

They stayed like that throughout the memorial, Riley burrowing into his side when the tears overwhelmed her. He held her gently and she managed to get through it. It wasn't until the very end, during Lillian's speech when she mentioned the word heroes that her tears turned to anger. Gabriel barely processed the way her muscles suddenly tensed before she disappeared from his arms. He lost sight of her as she ran out of the door, pushing his way through the crowds who barely noticed as he rushed by. It took him another five minutes before he eventually found her curled up under a tree near the rear entrance they had first gone through. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, face hidden from view as her body shook.

"Oh Riley" he murmured, sitting beside her. He hated seeing her like this, someone who was usually so incredibly strong. Everyone had their limits though and he guessed that she had finally reached hers.

"What can I do?" he asked quietly. For a long time she didn't respond, they just sat together, his arm wrapped around her until the sobbing subsided.

"How could she?" her voice was quiet and he had to strain his ears to hear.

"Who?" his voice was gentle and it helped to calm her.

"Lillian" he tried to follow her line of thought but couldn't figure out what had upset her so much.

"What is this about?"

"How could she"

"We're going in circles here Riley, what did she say?" he kept his voice gentle and for a moment he thought she was going to be angry at him but she remained passive, her heart rate increasing and sending his going as well.

"Please don't cry again" he said light heartedly and it did the trick, not quite bringing a smile to her face but coming pretty close.

"Why would she do that, call us heroes?" everything clicked into place and Gabriel let out the breath that he had been holding.

"So many people died that day, we aren't heroes. No-one should come out of something like that claiming to be a hero" she continued, voice breaking at the end. She was still blaming herself and, he resolved, that would have to change. It had gone on too long now.

"Riley, listen. Lillian did what she did not for you, me or even those who have lost their lives to this. The public need something to believe in, some small hope amongst the disaster. Without something to believe in, whether it be God, Country or something else entirely where would we be?"

"So it's basically a publicity stunt?" her voice was light and he sent her a bright smile, glad to see parts of her returning. Her eyes turned downcast and he immediately worried that it had been too much.

"I'm sorry" he said and she looked up in surprise.

"For what?"

"Upsetting you" now she did laugh and he looked at her in confusion.

"I apologise to you and you start laughing at me, I'm missing something here"

"It's not you Gabriel, it's just….I feel kind of silly now, running out like that" He immediately gave her arm a re-assuring squeeze.

"After all you have been through its perfectly understandable. Don't worry about it" They smiled at each other, her somewhat shyly and his full of promise. In that moment she knew: he would always be by her side.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

_1 Year Later_

"Really?" Riley muttered as her coffee cup disappeared from her hand courtesy of Gabriel. Some things never change, she thought as she mocked a glare at him.

"Hey it's check-up day give a guy a break" his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"My job is to protect you not to be your baby sitter"

"Ouch"

"Suck it up princess"

"Are you calling me a girl?"

"More like a drama queen but you get the idea" The best way to win an argument with Gabriel she had learnt was to insult his pride. It was kind of a low move but hey, it worked and as he gave her back the cup, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'I never wanted it anyway' she wasn't about to complain.

"We're ready" Cassidy announced, ushering him into the lab. He sent her a wounded look and she rolled her eyes.

"You'll survive"

"I'll be the judge of that" She barely held back another eye roll as she enjoyed her cup of coffee, listening to his protests as Nelson and Cassidy did who knows what to him. It was like music to her ears.

Far sooner than she would have liked he was free to go and he couldn't get out of Cyber Com fast enough.

"If we hurry Lillian won't see us therefore not interrupting our day off" he said, detailing his theory that not two seconds later was derailed as her almost ran into their boss as she rounded the corner. She could barely suppress her laughter, hiding her smile behind her hand.

"Oh Lillian, ah…" Well done Gabriel she thought sarcastically. He sent her a pleading look but she shook her head, enjoying his discomfort perhaps a little more than she should. He would no doubt get her back somehow and oddly enough she found herself looking forward to it.

"We were just…"

"Leaving?" Lillian said, raising an eyebrow. He nodded vigorously.

"Yes that. Well bye" He all but dragged her out of the building and she started to become suspicious and sure enough it was confirmed when he insisted on driving because he had a 'surprise' for her. She trusted him enough to let him take control but not before threatening him for all his worth if something happened to either of them. He agreed quickly –a little too quickly- but she let it go soon realising that whatever he was planning had been a long time in making and he wanted to see it through.

"Fine but we are listening to my music" she didn't wait for a response as she pushed past him and climbed into the passenger side.

"I expect nothing less" he said, following her with a knowing smile on his face.

* * *

"Come on Gabriel, we must be nearly there by now" despite her annoyance there was a calm smile on her face as they drove through the country side.

"Patience" he scolded, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. He was glad to see the effect this was having on her. The emotional scars had healed though they still got the better of her occasionally and it was time for a break. With a clever smile he pulled off the road onto a dirt track, enjoying the way the car rocked as he drove. She sent him a suspicious look but remained silent, shaking her head at him slightly.

It was nearing sunset by the time they arrived at their destination.

"Wow" Riley mumbled as she got out the car. They were at a remote cabin in the middle of the woods. The air was fresh and moist, pine needles crunching under her shoes as she looked around.

"I figured we could both do with a break" he said. She glanced over at him and despite his confident facade he looked nervous.

"Your idea of a break is to lock me up in the middle of no-where with you for a weekend?" The smug look on his face faltered and she let the smile she had been holding back break free.

"You're mean" he said but he had an identical smile on his face.

"Is this ok?" he asked somewhat shyly. She nodded, meeting his gaze and telling him everything he needed to know in a single look.

"I guess I should give you the tour then?"

"Lead the way"

* * *

They sat on top of an upturned log not far from the cabin. They had reached the peak in a little under ten minutes and from their vantage point they had a perfect view of the sunset. He wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace, sighing contentedly. The colours changed from a burning red to a brilliant purple as the sun slowly disappeared from sight, making its exit in a series of exuberant colours. As it neared its final decent Gabriel broke the silence.

"How are you really?"

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, calmly replying "I'm ok Gabriel. It's hard but…I'm ok"

"I want you to be better than ok Riley" she met his eyes and swallowed, overwhelmed by the emotions that swirled beneath their depths. No words were needed as his lips softly met hers. Her eyes slid shut of their own accord, hands finding their way to the back of his neck to pull him closer. It wasn't long before the heat intensified between the pair and when they finally ran out of oxygen they pulled apart, gently resting their foreheads together. He half expected her to make some protest about their job but she remained silent, content to stay in his arms.

It wasn't quite a ride off into the sunset moment but it came pretty damn close.

* * *

**A/N: If you have made it this far thank-you so much for reading :)**


End file.
